Jacali Kane (Earth-483)
| Relatives = Harold Kane (father, deceased); Little Cloud (mother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-483 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fred Van Lente; Kano | First = Marvel Zombies 5 #1 | Last = Marvel Zombies 5 #5 | HistoryText = Jacali "Jackie" Kane is the daughter of former outlaw Harold "Hurricane" Kane and Apache Little Cloud. At a very young age, Jackie was raised by her father after the death of her mother, blamed on sickness. By the time she had grown up, Jackie and her father had lived in the town of Rango managing their saloon, which had been on hard times as the town lacked visitors and in seeing to the town's grave at Boot Hill which inters the long past deceased of Western heroes and villains. Jackie personally wanted to move away and see the world rather than be stuck in Rango, despite her father's unwillingness to go and retirement from his former life. Deciding to make a change, Jackie asked Arno Stark of Stark Enterprises to Rango to hire her father to be a entertaining shooter in Colonel Brett Sabre's Wild West show. However, Hurricane angrily refused and punched Stark. After a infuriated Stark left, Jackie was upset for ruining their chances to have a more valuable life and deciding that her father didn't care for her, she intended to leave Rango for good. Before doing this, Jackie wanted to say goodbye to her mother who was interred in Boot Hill. Upon arriving at the cemetery, she discovered all the graves were unearth, including her mother's. Jackie returned to Rango to discover that the deceased gunmen had turned into zombies but was too late and found them devouring Hurricane. As he was dying, Hurricane revealed to Jackie that her mother's death was not because of illness, but due to a freak accident when he performed a shooting stunt with Little Cloud. Jackie was then attacked by a gang of undead gunslingers, so her father gave up his powers and transferred them to his daughter. Inheriting Hurricane's speed, Jackie easily dispatched the zombies, and reluctantly, her undead parents. She was then attacked by the last remaining zombie Iron Mask, who was unfazed from Jackie's bullets. Just as Iron Mask was strangling her, Machine Man arrived and killed the villain. From here, Jackie learned from Machine Man that his mission was to find and gather different strains of the zombie virus from different parallel worlds in the Multiverse. Initially Jackie was incredulous of Machine Man's story until the appearance of his ally, the anthropomorphic animal Howard the Duck convincing her. When hearing the two were heading to another Earth, Jackie wanted to come along with them as she had no life left in her world. Machine Man and Howard agreed. Teaming up, Jackie and her new friends traveled to the Martian-rule Earth of Earth-691, where she gained her "warrior name:" Swift Cloud. She helped Machine Man and Howard get different samples of the Zombie Virus through the Multiverse. | Powers = Before her father is eaten by the Zombies, he passes his power to her, and now she possess those of Harold Kane of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Superhuman Speed